Behind the Scenes
by nevillesdashizz
Summary: Ever wonder what happened between the time Hoyt and Jessica hooked up to when Bill showed up? This is it. Just a quick tribue to Jessica/Hoyt because they're fabulous. M for safety.


Love at first sight was not something she believed in. On the contrary, Lust at first sight seemed completely possible. That's what went through her head as she hooked up Hoyt. It wasn't that he was especially good looking or anything or even smooth talking. He just struck her in a certain way. He was... _charismatic._ He just seemed like the good guy she always felt she deserved and she couldn't help herself as her mouth attached to his.

He could taste the lipstick on his mouth but paid it no mind. When was the next time he'd meet a beautiful vampire that was into him? Her hair was flame red and her teeth sent a delicious thrill down his spine. He shivered and held back a groan as his tongue was pricked by one of her long fangs. Something was wrong with him, he knew. Most others were not thrilled by the prospect of fangs digging into their skin. He wondered vaguely through his lust hazed mind if he was becoming a fang banger. Sookie didn't seem to be fang banger. Sookie was a nice girl and she only seemed to meddle with Vampire Bill. So maybe something _wasn't _wrong with him?

But he thought about Jason briefly and realized this was not a girl Jason would encourage him to go after. Strangely, he didn't care. She was beautiful even if her skin was ice cold. It didn't bother him any. She was on top of him and that was all that mattered. Or so he thought. He knew that she could out power him. After all, he'd seen Vampire Bill handle a rowdy customer or two every now and then back at Merlotte's. Nevertheless, an urge overtook him and he obeyed it as he began to roll them. He was secretly delighted when she complied and lay beneath him, her womanly legs spread with him nestled in between. His cock throbbed and he bit her lip lightly. "You're such a great kisser," she mumbled against his lips and he smiled. He wasn't paid such compliments very often.

Encouraged by her words, he placed a small kiss on the corner of her red mouth and started kissing down her delicate jaw line. Her skin was smooth to the touch and he reveled in it as he pressed his nose to it and placed small, sweet kisses down her neck. Tentatively, because he wasn't sure she would like it, he pressed a hot, wet kiss to the beautiful curve of her neck. When he looked up unsurely at her, her eyes were wide with a hotness in their blue depths that he recognized. It was the same look women who went after Jason got in their eyes.

"Do... D-did you like it," he asked, just to be sure. She grinned toothily at him and nodded. His mouth turned up into a big, sweet smile and he returned to the crux of her neck and nipped her lightly. Suddenly, her hips bucked beneath him and a strangled moan escaped her lips. Another shiver went down his back when she grabbed his hands just as suddenly.

"My turn," she said, her teeth showing. Rather than be afraid as she used her super speed and strength to push him back, Hoyt was excited. She became distracted as the bulge in Hoyt's pants ached and seemed to throb, bringing her attention to it. Hoyt blinked and she'd maneuvered herself in front of him, blue eyes settled on the bulge in his pants greedily. She bit her lip and a small droplet of blood dribbled down her chin. Hoyt looked up and slowly lifted his hand to her face. She watched, transfixed, as his index finger curled at her chin and came away with the droplet of blood. Neither breathed as he brought the droplet up to his face and licked it off slowly. It didn't taste bad, he thought.

That was the only thing he had time to think. The next second, Jessica had her mouth pressed to his again and he opened his mouth to allow her entrance. They kissed passionately as Jessica deftly began to unbutton his shirt and push it aside. Eventually she pulled back to observe her work, her eyes smoldering. Hoyt groaned as she ran a long, lithe finger down his hot, human chest. Her hand landed over his heart and she felt it beat excitedly under her palm and it enticed her. She wanted to bite him. But she knew she shouldn't.

After several moments of not moving, Hoyt looked up to see what was happening. "Jessica?" Her lips were pursed but other than that her body moved not a muscle. She was in her shutdown phase, just thinking and debating her options like many vampires often did. It was the first time Hoyt had seen it though. "Is something wrong?"

Jessica immediately shook herself out of her reverie and a sexy smirk graced her lips. "Not a thing, darling," she said to him and slowly but surely let her hand travel down his chest again. She didn't stop there though. Her long fingers danced farther down, over his belt, and eventually settled against the bulge. Hoyt stiffened and inhaled sharply, his eyes closing, and Jessica faltered slightly, "No?"

Hoyt's eyes immediately shot open. "No! Definitely _not_ no," he told her, his face only slightly desperate. She smiled again, reassured. "Alright," she said and paused to just look at where her hand was for a moment. A wicked, mischievous grin suddenly found itself on her face. "Can I see it?"

Hoyt looked confused for a moment. "Have you never...?" The question died on his lips as she nodded slightly and she scowled. "Why," she asked. "Does that mean I'm weird?" Hoyt wasn't sure, because he was never really described as perceptive, but she seemed a little hurt or worried. "Oh, no, definitely not," he said, leaning towards her. His hands came up to rest on her upper arms and he stroked lazy circles there with his thumbs, relishing her cool, smooth skin. He liked it.

"Are you a..." He looked expectantly at her. "A what," she asked accusingly. Her eyes narrowed a little and Hoyt gulped. "A virgin?" His cheeks started to burn and if Jessica could have, she would have blushed, too. "Oh," she said, looking down at an old worn spot on the rug to her left. "Yes," she answered quietly and her lower lip started to tremble a little. _Don't cry!_ Her hands balled up into fists on her lap and Hoyt's face softened. He reached up with one hand and placed a finger under her chin and made her look at him. "That's okay, too," he kindly told her and Jessica bit her lip again, more softly. "It is?"

"Yeah, sure," he assured her and Jessica felt suddenly that this wasn't lust anymore. She liked him. A small smile turned her lips upward and she leaned into Hoyt and placed a small, chaste kiss on his mouth. "I like you," she said simply and Hoyt's mouth turned up into another of his sweet, full smiles. "I like you, too," he said. "Let's take it slow, why don't we?" Jessica only nodded and settled over him again to start kissing him again.

And that was when Bill came in.

* * *

**Ta-da. First True Blood fanfic! A tribute to Jessica and Hoyt because I think they're fabulous! **:D **Their relationship is absolutely adorable.**


End file.
